Asami the Korrabender
by Raziel12
Summary: But as powerful as Korra was, there was one person who was even more powerful, a person who could, with but a flick of her wrist, command the Avatar who commanded the elements… her name was Asami. Chapter 11: Why does Asami always leave her office window open?
1. Chapter 1

**Asami the Korrabender**

_Korra was the Avatar, the master of all four elements. A flick of her wrist could conjure flame, hurl earth, throw water, or summon a gale. When she really put her mind to it, there was very, very little that she couldn't do._

_Create a giant tidal wave? Check._

_Start a raging inferno? Check._

_Accidentally make a seething hurricane? Check._

_Cause a disastrous earthquake? Check._

_But as powerful as Korra was, there was one person who was even more powerful, a person who could, with but a flick of her wrist, command the Avatar who commanded the elements…_

_Her name was Asami._

X X X

**Example #1**

Asami glanced up from the paperwork she was filling out. "Korra," she said sweetly. "Do you think you could heat up my tea?"

And, just like that, Korra used a little bit of bending to heat up Asami's tea.

**Example #2**

"Korra, do you think you could metalbend this component back into shape for me? I think it go dented during transportation."

"Really, Asami?" Korra raised one eyebrow. "Don't you have, I don't know, tools for that?"

Asami grinned. "Yes, but you're much more fun to have around. Besides, I'll make it worth your while."

"Are you using your feminine wiles to make me metalbend stuff for you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, it's working."

**Example #3**

"I don't know if using my bending to create a temporary hot spring for my girlfriend counts as an abuse of my powers."

Asami smirked and beckoned to Korra with one hand. "Your very naked girlfriend is currently enjoying the hot spring. Do you want to consider the ethics of creating a temporary hot spring, or do you want to join me?"

Korra smiled. "When you put it that way…"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

This was originally posted on my Tumblr. I'm also fairly sure that it wouldn't be very hard at all (if you'll pardon the pun) to come up with a smuttier version of this.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puddle Fight**

In retrospect, jumping into a puddle and splashing Asami was probably not the best idea that Korra had ever had. But there was just something so amusing about watching the normally elegant and composed woman splutter as she tried to wipe off all the water and mud.

"You splashed me!" Asami rounded on Korra and glared. A clump of mud slid out of her hair and down her face. "You actually splashed me!"

"Yes." Korra nodded and smiled. "And I'm about to do it again."

Splash.

Splash.

SPLASH.

Now, Asami was absolutely drenched. Her eyes narrowed ominously, and she stomped forward, radiating raw menace on a scale that actually had the Avatar backing off. "Korra…"

"Uh…" Who knew that Asami could be so scary?

"You're dead!"

"Gah!"

Korra barely had time to scream before Asami tackled her to the ground. Several days of rain had left the ground a mess of mud and puddles, and Asami wasted absolutely no time in grabbing a handful of mud and smearing it all over Korra's hair before shoving her into a puddle.

Staggering to her feet, Korra turned to Asami and lifted both hands. A smirk crossed her lips. "Heh. You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Never get into a fight against a waterbender – agh!"

A clod of mud hit Korra right in the face. She stumbled back and several more hit her in the chest and stomach. A blind swipe of her hands hurled the nearest puddle at Asami, but the other woman dodged it in a single smooth movement and tossed more mud.

"No, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Asami lobbed some more mud. "Never mess with a Sato!"

Korra could have used earthbending to even the odds, but she liked to think of herself as an honourable person. Besides, it couldn't be that hard to hit Asami with a puddle using waterbending, could it?

Wrong.

A few minutes later, Asami stood victorious with one foot on Korra's stomach as the Avatar lay in a pool of mud.

"It looks like I'm the winner." Asami was so smug that it took everything Korra had not to surreptitiously bend some mud at her.

"You know, you're a really bad winner." Korra grumbled and pushed Asami's foot off her. "I mean that."

Asami laughed and pulled Korra back up to her feet. "I guess I am. But why did you splash me in the first place?"

Korra shrugged. "Well, it seem like it would be fun. Plus, you've been cooped up in your office the past couple of days. I doubt you've smiled once this week, but you're smiling now."

Asami paused. "Okay… now I can't even get mad at you for splashing me."

"I aim to please." Korra sketched a bow. "I can save the world and bring a smile to your face."

"Yes, I suppose that you are handy to have around." Asami grinned. "But maybe we should head home now. We're covered in mud."

"I guess." Korra smirked. "But let me do one last thing…"

Korra flicked her wrist.

SPLASH.

"And that," Korra said. "Is why you never pick a puddle fight with the Avatar."

"Korra…"

X X X

Lin glanced out the window as the Avatar ran down the street at full speed. Only a few steps behind her was Asami. Both of them were covered in mud.

"Should we, I don't know, do something, ma'am?" one of her officers asked.

Lin made a disgusted sound. "They're young and in love, that basically makes them idiots by default. Leave them be."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Because love means being able to splash someone with puddle water without having to apologise… but, seriously, this was just another bit of light-hearted fun. As an aside, almost all of the snippets I post for Legend of Korra and RWBY appear on my Tumblr first, so you can always have a look around there if you want more Korra and RWBY goodness. There are even a few there that haven't found a home outside of Tumblr yet (e.g., my Azula as Korra's firebending master snippets).

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ab Champion 2000 – A Future Industries Product**

_Are you tired of having flabby abs? Are you ready to have abs like the Avatar? If you are, then this is the product for you._

_Future Industries is proud to present the Ab Champion 2000, the latest in exercise technology. Its stainless steel frame provides affordable durability, and its patented Abdominal Exercise System (AES) ensures that your abs get the workout they've been waiting for._

_No more thrashing around on the floor doing sit up after sit up. Instead, you can set up your Ab Champion 2000 anywhere in your house and give yourself the sculpted abs you've been waiting for without straining your back or touching the floor. Instead the AES will guide your body through the exact movements needed to give you perfect abs in less than fifteen minutes a day._

_So stop wasting your time with sit ups or other exercise machines. _

_Buy the Ab Champion 2000._

_Get ripped._

_Get Avatar ripped._

X X X

Korra continued to stare at the screen long after the short mover had finished. "Asami," she said slowly. "What did I just watch?" She paused. "And why do I feel strangely insulted?"

The other woman snickered. "Oh, it's just something that the marketing team put together. It turns out that Cabbage Corp is going to be releasing some exercise equipment, and I thought it might be a good idea for Future Industries to release some too."

"Were you drunk when you came up with this?" Korra frowned. "I know you don't really drink, but…"

"I guess it is a little… over the top."

"Get Avatar ripped?" Korra made a face. "Get abs like the Avatar?"

"In my defence, that came from the guys down in marketing." Asami smirked. "Although I do happen to like your abs."

Korra pointed to the prototype standing nearby. "And that thing looks more like a torture device. I doubt even a metalbender could get it to work."

"We still haven't gotten all the kinks out of it," Asami admitted.

"Besides, I thought you liked it when I do sit ups." Korra's eyes twinkled. "You always find some excuse to watch when I'm doing them."

"Oh, don't act like you don't do the same thing when I exercise." Asami grinned. "I know for a fact that you watch me when I do my stretches."

"I do not." Korra folded her arms over her chest.

Asami raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, maybe I do. But you're like… I don't know… really, really nice to watch when you're stretching." She gave Asami a silly smile. "And you're so flexible."

"Thanks." Asami glanced back at the prototype. "You might be right though. I'd hate for someone to get mangled by one of these."

"Why not make shampoo?" Korra laughed and put on her best mover voice. "Are you sick of your hair looking tired and lifeless? Buy Future Industries Shampoo and get hair like Asami Sato."

"Now, you're just being silly."

"Maybe." Korra smiled. "But your hair is pretty awesome." She pulled Asami into her arms.

"Your abs are pretty awesome too." Asami touched the aforementioned abs through Korra's clothing. "Mind showing them off for me… in private?"

X X X

Note:

The production of the Ab Champion 2000 was discontinued after Korra had to metalbend one of the product testers out of the prototype. The fact that the tester was Bolin only made the decision easier for Asami. The last thing she needed was a vengeful airbender coming after her for mangling her boyfriend.

The Heiress brand of skin and hair care products proved to be a surprisingly big hit. Apparently, a lot of people wanted skin and hair like Asami Sato. Korra was only too happy to point out that she was the only one who got to go home with the real Asami Sato.

Interestingly enough, the biggest consumer of Heiress brand shampoo was Naga.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

I've watched way too many infomercials over the years (go seasonal insomnia!), and I thought: why not throw some Korra and Asami in there? Plus, Naga gets to have a Revlon moment.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Convenience**

"Have I mentioned that you're the best girlfriend ever?" Korra lifted some more noodles to her lips and devoured them with obvious relish. "Because you totally are."

"You might have." Asami settled down beside Korra on the couch. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Well, you're the best girlfriend ever – as in ever."

Asami chuckled. "If only I'd known that it was this easy to win you over with food, I'd have tried it a long, long time ago."

"Give me a break." Korra ate more of her noodles. "I think pretty much everything you do is super awesome and important, but it is kind of nice to see you come up with something I can enjoy everyday."

"Really?" Asami took a sip of her tea and set her teacup down on the coffee table. "I was under the impression that you quite liked Satomobiles."

"Oh, don't be like that. Driving is almost as much fun as flying. But this?" Korra held up her cup of noodles like it was a gift from the Spirit World. "You just re-invented instant noodles to make them even better. If it were up to me, I'd give you a medal, maybe ten of them. I mean how did you even get them to cook faster and taste better?"

"It wasn't that hard." Asami shrugged. "With some tweaks to the packaging to improve heat retention and insulation, a few adjustments to the ingredients and how they're preserved…"

"You make it sound so easy, but I wouldn't have thought of it." Korra laughed. "I'd just –"

"Use your firebending to try to make it cook faster?" Asami's lips twitched. "I know. That's why I came up with the idea. While it might have been funny to watch you hunch over your instant noodles and firebend to make them cook faster, it got a lot less funny when you made them explode."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know they'd explode?" Korra put her noodles down and poked Asami in the side. "And that only happened twice."

"Korra, when you put water in a closed container and make it boil, it's going to expand."

"I guess…"

"It's simple physics."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra put one arm around Asami. "Anyway, I'm just glad that you came up with better instant noodles. Now, I only have to wait thirty seconds instead of two minutes."

"It was for the good of society, really." Asami smirked. "Can you imagine what people would say a hundred years from now if you somehow managed to kill yourself making instant noodles?"

"They'd say that I died eating what I loved. Besides, if something like that ever happens, I totally expect you to lie. Tell them that I died fighting a dragon or something… actually, make it about ten dragons… and a Lion Turtle… and maybe a rabid moose lion… all at the same time."

"Korra, I hardly think that you need to make up achievements. You've already done more than enough." Asami rolled her eyes. "But, yes, if you ever kill yourself making instant noodles, then I will absolutely lie about it so that everyone in the future thinks you're awesome."

"Good." Korra rubbed her chin. "Say… you don't suppose you could come up with a sea prune flavour for this, could you?"

Asami stared. "Korra, I love you very much, but, no, Future Industries will never, ever come up with sea prune flavoured instant noodles."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Because waiting for instant noodles to finish is super hard…

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trouble With Kids**

When Korra and Asami had adopted a child, they had thought themselves well prepared. After all, Asami was the successful owner and CEO of the world's most powerful corporation, and Korra was the Avatar. In between the two of them, they should have been able to handle something as simple as raising a child.

At least, that was the idea.

The reality was that neither of them was truly read for the horrors and joys of bringing up a child. But, somehow, they made it through the first few years. Sure, they made some mistakes along the way, but they also managed to raise a relatively normal, and rather cheerful, four-year-old girl.

So Korra was only slightly surprised when she returned home one evening to find Asami standing outside the bathroom, soaking wet, with more water filling the corridor. There was even some dripping from the ceiling.

"Uh… what happened, Asami? I know she can be a handful sometimes, but how did all this water get everywhere?" Korra surreptitiously began to bend the water off the floor, walls, and ceiling so that she could send it back into the bathroom.

However, the instant she let her control over the water lapse, there was a loud giggle from the bathroom and then an almighty splash as the water hurtled back into Asami.

The other woman sighed and wiped some water off her face. "Apparently, our daughter is a waterbender." She grabbed Korra and pushed her into the bathroom. "Talk to her about it while I dry off."

Korra winced. She was really going to have to explain a few things to their daughter – like why splashing Asami with a bathtub's worth of water was not a good idea.

X X X

**Omake**

_Note: This is set in an AU in which Azula was Korra's firebending master._

Azula stared at the… thing giggling on her lap. When her student, the Avatar, had asked her for a favour, she had assumed it would be something interesting, like crushing a rebellion or dealing with some recalcitrant bandits. But, no, all Korra had wanted was a babysitter.

The little girl continued to babble and laugh, apparently amused by the rich reds of Azula's clothing. Oh, how far she had fallen. Well, perhaps she could find some way to amuse herself. Flicking one wrist, she summoned a bright blue flame and waved it in front of the infant. The baby's eyes widened, and she reached out to touch the flame.

"Azula!" Asami shouted as she abandoned putting her coat on in favour of running toward the firebender. "What are you doing?"

"Relax." Korra put one hand on Asami's shoulder. "Azula isn't going to hurt her."

And, sure enough, the baby's hands passed through the flame without any sign of injury.

"Ms Sato," Azula drawled with a scowl. "I am one of the greatest firebenders in history. Controlling the heat of my flames is trivially easy."

"I guess." Asami sighed in relief.

"Besides, for reasons I cannot possibly hope to fathom, Ty Lee finds this… spawn of yours to be inordinately adorable. I have no doubt that she will expect a full and thorough account of every single thing that happens tonight, right down to whether or not I was able to get your daughter to eat her dinner." Azula gestured at the door. "So, go ahead and enjoy your night at the theatre. Your daughter is safe with me. And if anyone is foolish enough to try to harm her, I may actually get the entertainment I'm looking for." Electricity crackled across Azula's fingertips, and the baby girl giggled and smiled.

"It seems that your daughter has good taste. She likes fire and lightning. It's a pity that if she turns out to be a bender, she will be a waterbender. It would have been quite amusing to take on another student." Azula chuckled softly. "Yes, very amusing indeed."

Korra rolled her eyes and guided Asami toward the door. "I remember being your student, Azula. You made me do all the chores around your quarters."

"Cleaning builds character," Azula replied. "Now, hurry along. If you're late coming back, I will not be pleased."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

I've been wanting to write something involving Korra and Asami having a child for a while now, but I still don't have a name for the child (a daughter). Any ideas, guys? Incidentally, the omake is pulled from a vaguely defined AU in which Azula is Korra's ornery but extraordinary firebending master.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Personal Air Conditioner**

"This is definitely an abuse of my powers, Asami."

Asami settled back onto the couch and went back to looking through some blueprints for her latest upgrades to the Satomobile. "Korra, we've been through this…"

"Yeah, yeah." The Avatar rolled her eyes. "It's all for a good cause… although I still haven't worked out what that good cause is exactly."

"You haven't?" Asami took a sip of her juice, which had been chilled to perfection courtesy of some bending from a certain love-struck Avatar. "Well, if you must know, the good cause is me, or more specifically, my comfort. I can't run any fans or air conditioning because the power is out."

"And I make the perfect air conditioner, don't I?" Korra grinned.

"Yep." Asami nodded. "With your waterbending, you're able to generate minute particles of ice that you can use to cool the air that you blow around using your airbending. You're at least five times better than the air conditioners that Future Industries has developed."

"Yay." Korra pumped one fist in mock triumph. "But what, exactly, am I getting out of being your air conditioner?"

"My eternal love and devotion." Asami's eyes twinkled. "Which should be more than enough compensation for you."

Korra rubbed her chin. "The whole eternal love and devotion thing is nice, but I'd like something else on top of that." She smirked. "How about a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Asami sighed melodramatically. "Fine, come here."

Korra was grinning from ear to ear – right up until Asami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then returned to her work. "Hey! That's not a kiss."

"Technically…"

"Well, I want a better kiss." Korra folded her arms over her chest. "Or you can be your own air conditioner."

Asami beckoned Korra forward again – and then kissed her on the forehead.

Korra's eye twitched. "Asami…"

"Yes – gah!"

Korra tackled Asami and pulled her into a heated kiss. "That is a kiss." She paused. "But, you know what, I think I'd like more than one kiss… a lot more…"

"Korra… I'm supposed to be working."

Korra took a deep breath. "Then as the Avatar, arbitrator of all things super important and deeply meaningful, I pronounce you absolved of all your work."

"I don't think you can do that."

Korra leaned forward, her lips a hair's breadth from Asami's. "I just did."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Something short and sweet – I've got a few of them on my Tumblr that I haven't posted yet (oops).

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue**

It was funny how big something as simple as a change of colour could be, but for as long as Korra had known Asami, the other woman had always preferred blacks and reds. Korra didn't mind. Asami looked great in black and red. Heck, she looked great in pretty much anything.

But Asami wasn't wearing black today, and she wasn't wearing red either.

No, for their first official function as a couple, Asami had chosen to wear blue. There was the dark blue of the ocean and the light blue of the sky. There was the pale blue of ice and the deep blue of night.

A low murmur ran through the crowd of dignitaries that were in attendance – they were dedicating some new bridge that had been built – when they noticed what Asami was wearing. There had been rumours about them for some time now, of course, but they hadn't made a formal statement yet.

Quite frankly, Korra didn't think it was anyone's business whom she was with, but Asami had wisely pointed out that they couldn't ignore the press forever. At some point, they would have to say something or the rumours would get out of control. When Asami had offered to handle the matter, Korra had been only too happy to let her. Asami had always been better at dealing with the press than her.

And Asami had done it again.

Without saying a single word about it, the other woman had made their relationship clear. Blue wasn't just any colour. It was the colour of the Southern Water Tribe. It was Korra's colour – and Asami was wearing it.

Korra couldn't keep the smile off her face as she wrapped one arm around Asmai and led her through the crowd.

"You are a genius," Korra murmured.

Asami smiled. "I know."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Because Asami is awesome that way…

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seriously, Asami?**

Korra was used to Asami coming up with the occasional crazy idea. It was all part and parcel of what made the other woman an awesome engineer and CEO. But sometimes, her ideas were a little too crazy.

And now was one of those times.

"You're going to make plush toys of me?"

"Yes." Asami delivered her reply in a completely matter-of-fact tone. It almost made what she was saying seem rational. "I think they'll be quite popular."

"And this wasn't… I don't know, Varrick's idea?"

"It was my idea." Asami lifted one of the prototypes off her desk and handed it to Korra. "Here, give it a cuddle. It's very well made, but I think we'll be able to keep the price down through mass production."

Korra's eyes widened as she tried to process the idea that there could soon be thousands of plush toys of her being sold around the world. Still, she had to admit that the toy was soft and cuddly. She gave it a few experimental tugs here and there. It felt sturdy too. Then again, Asami wasn't in the habit of making things shoddily.

"What is this even for, Asami?"

"Charity," Asami replied. "With the way things have been going the past few years, a lot of people are struggling. Any profit we make on these toys is going to be used to fund reconstruction projects here and in the former Earth Kingdom." She smiled faintly. "We thought it would help if kids had something to remind them that there are people who want to help, people who'll stand up to the bad guys, no matter who those bad guys are."

"And you picked me?" Korra stared at the toy again. Could it really make any kind of difference at all?

"Yes." Asami sat down at her desk. "I know you don't like to think about it, but you're a symbol, Korra. You always have been. You're the Avatar, and people have heard what you've been through. They know that you've gone through tough times, and you've survived. You've taken the worst this world can throw at you, and you've won. Like it or not, a lot of people think you're a hero."

Korra sank into the chair opposite Asami. "It's just a toy."

"Maybe it is, but it's a reminder too. Heroes are real." Asami smiled. "And I'm pretty sure even the bogeyman isn't brave enough to take on the Avatar."

"Do you think I'm a hero, Asami? Is that how you see me?"

Asami reached across the table and patted Korra's hand. "Yes, it is."

"But I've failed so many times…"

"Even heroes bleed, Korra. And you've bled more than most. But the thing is, no matter how many times life has knocked you down, you've always gotten up. That's what heroes do."

"I couldn't have done it without you and the others. If I'm a hero… then you guys are too." Korra took Asami's hand in hers. "Heck, you're more of a hero than I am. I'm the Avatar. I've got powers. You don't, but you've been with me every step of the way."

"There's more than one way to fight." Asami grinned. "And owning a giant company doesn't hurt either."

"I guess not." Korra chuckled softly.

"If it bothers you, the plush toys I mean, we don't have to make them. I need your permission anyway." Asami glanced at the toy. "Although I am keeping that one for myself. It's not quite as cuddly as the real thing, but it's not bad."

"It's okay." Korra laughed. "Make them. If I can put a smile on some kid's face, why not?"

X X X

The Avatar Korra plush toy sold out upon release.

Even Tenzin got one although he claimed it was only because it was his duty to help preserve the history of the Avatars. No one believed him.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

I'm pretty sure you guys all saw something like this coming. I doubt it'll become a running gag (like it has for my RWBY and FF XIII stories), but I thought I'd write at least one snippet featuring Korra and a plush toy. Then again, who knows? Maybe Varrick will invent some kind of evil plush toy that gets possessed by Vaatu, ushering in the apocalypse. Or maybe not.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avatar-Level Pranking**

Asami was enjoying a nice, hot shower. Well, she had been. No sooner had she adjusted the water to just the right temperature when it was suddenly icy cold. Letting out a loud and inelegant squawk, she fumbled at the taps, sighing in relief as the water finally took on a more normal temperature – and then got icy cold again.

Things only went downhill from there.

She had just finished putting her shampoo in her hair when the water stopped entirely. No amount of fiddling with the taps could get the water going again. Her eyes narrowed. She'd gone over the plumbing for this place herself. It was flawless. There was only one explanation.

X X X

It was petty, but Korra wanted to get Asami back for the prank the other woman had pulled. Convincing Korra that she'd invented a sentient killer robot was not cool. So messing around with the shower water with her bending was a fitting form of revenge.

And then Asami emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel and with shampoo still in her hair. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find – a pot plant – and stomped toward Korra with murder in her eyes.

"Hey… Asami… put down the pot plant."

"You were messing with the water, weren't you, Avatar?"

Korra gulped. Asami only called her that when she was seriously pissed. "Uh… no?"

"Wrong answer."

Korra decided that discretion was the better part of valour and ran for it. Asami was right on her heels with the pot plant.

"Asami, put down the pot plant!"

"Stop running!"

"No, you put down the pot plant!"

Naturally, Tenzin chose that exact moment to arrive with Jinora.

"Um… what are they doing?" Jinora asked.

Tenzin stroked his beard. "It's something all couples go through.

"Really?"

He sighed. "I too once made the mistake of pranking your mother in my younger days. Fortunately for you and your siblings, her aim was not very good." He paused. "And the pot plant she threw was much smaller than the one Asami has."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Because Korra has a habit of biting off more than she can chew, and nobody – not even the Avatar – pranks Asami Sato.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: This is set in the same AU as Blue Fire and Polar Bear Dogs, in which Azula was Korra's firebending instructor._

X X X

**Awkward**

"Is there a reason that you're blushing like a schoolgirl and stammering like an idiot?" Azula asked.

Korra's blush only intensified. "No…?"

"Korra, I am not a fool. There is a reason that you asked me to come to Republic City, and I would rather you get on with it. I have other things I could be doing." Azula smiled toothily. "Or rather, I have people I could be destroying."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, you really don't. So… what do you need my help with?"

"What makes you think I need your help?" Korra folded her arms over her chest. "Maybe I just wanted to see my old firebending instructor again."

"Yes, and maybe I'm a purple platypus bear. Get to the point, Korra."

"Fine." Korra looked around to make sure they were completely alone. "I want to know how you… how you… do it."

"Do what?" Azula asked flatly.

"You know… it."

"Try again, Korra, and this time actually express yourself properly. I do not expect you to be as eloquent as I am, but I do expect you to use words in a way that makes sense."

"You're really going to make me say it?" Korra clutched at the air. "Really?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Contrary to common belief, I cannot actually read people's minds."

"Fine. I want to know how to have sex."

Azula raised one eyebrow. "You see, Korra, sometimes, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"No!" Korra grabbed her hair. This was the worst idea ever. "I already know how a man and a woman have sex! I want to know how two women have sex!"

"I see." Azula's lips curled into an expression that Korra had seen many timed during her training: an expression of pure, unmatched evil. "And why exactly are you asking me?"

"Because, you know, you and Ty Lee…" Korra looked away. "Well, you know."

"Yes, I do." Azula smirked. "But why would you want to know… unless… oh, yes, that Sato woman."

"Her name is Asami!" Korra glared.

"Yes. Yes, Asami Sato." Azula folded her hands together. "And here I thought you two were just friends, that's certainly what you used to tell me whenever I asked."

"We were just friends, but now we're more."

"But you haven't actually had sex yet?" Azula snickered. "How far have you gone exactly?"

"Can you just answer my question?" Korra pleaded.

"Korra, allow me to be very blunt." Azula stood up and when whacked Korra over the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Sometimes, I wonder how on earth you've managed to survive this long. You should realise by now that that best approach is for the two of you to do what comes naturally when you are both comfortable with it." Azula rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you'll know what to do when the times comes, and if you don't, I'm quite sure that Asami will have more than a few suggestions."

"But…"

"Still… if you really do want to know, there is a book you could borrow." Azula's eyes gleamed. "Yes, it's just the thing. It was actually written by Avatar Kyoshi."

"Oh…"

"Korra, you cannot possibly be this dense. Did you really think that it was a coincidence that she spent so much time at the side of her second-in-command and that they shared a home together?"

"Uh… maybe?" Korra shook her head. "Oh, give me a break. I've never been big on the whole history thing. And how do you even know all this stuff?"

"I believe in knowing one's enemy. I might have been your instructor, but I spent my childhood trying to assassinate your predecessor." She chuckled. "I got closer than anyone else, so I suppose my approach has some merit." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here is the name of the book. I have no doubt that you will be able to find it on Air Temple Island. Tenzin considers it his duty to collect all of the relics he can find that are related to previous Avatars."

"Oh."

"Yes, and can you do me a favour?"

"Uh, sure."

Azula grinned. "Make sure that he sees you borrow it. I want to know exactly how he reacts. In fact, why don't you ask him if he's read it and if he has any favourite parts?"

"You are so evil."

Yes, I am."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Dorky Korra is so fun to write, and a reformed Azula makes for a perfect foil. Poor Tenzin. Lucky Asami.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Window**

More than one person had asked Asami why she always kept the window on the far side of her office open, regardless of the weather. She was normally so meticulous about everything that it seemed out of place, especially when it rained and the floor got wet. Instead of closing the window, however, she simply had the area near the window tiled and installed a small drain to clear away the water.

Perhaps she was finally becoming a bit eccentric. It made sense. She seemed so normal, and people were accustomed to the world's geniuses being odd. Varrick was a case in point. Besides, leaving a window open wasn't bad as eccentricities went, and it was certainly better than designing death rays or other weapons of mass destruction in her spare time.

As time passed, her employees began to make bets about why she left the window open. They didn't think they'd ever find out, but it was something fun to do in their spare time.

In the end, it was her secretary who found out why she always left the window open. The young woman had just arrived with more paperwork when a gust of wind blew through the office. Water dripped onto the tiles as a familiar figure climbed in through the window.

"You're late." Asami got up from her desk and walked over to the window, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, come on. I'm only five minutes later." Korra nodded at the window. "And it's pouring rain outside. Flying a glider through that isn't exactly easy."

"I suppose I can forgive you." Asami grinned. "For the right price."

"Oh? And what do you want from me?" Korra hadn't bothered to bend the water out of her clothing and hair, and drops of it dripped down her face and followed the curve of her throat.

"I can think of a few things." Asami glanced back at her secretary. "Which are probably best mentioned in private." She chuckled. "You can leave those forms on my desk." She paused. "By the way, how big is the betting pool?"

Her secretary squeaked. "Betting pool?"

"Yes, the one on why I leave my window open."

"Um… I'm not sure exactly how big it is, but it's big." Her secretary laughed nervously. "As in… it's big enough to fund my retirement if I decided to retire tomorrow."

"I see." Asami's smile widened. "Be sure to let the others know then. Hopefully, you can all find something else to bet on."

As Asami's secretary hurried out of the office, Korra bit back a laugh. "You do realize that they'll just start betting on how often I come in through your window."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

Who needs stairs when you can come in through the window?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
